The Eros Archives
by mamellias
Summary: Also known as the verse in which Isaac and Stiles are a thing, or aren't, or somewhere in between. Day 2: Accusation.
1. Beginning

**The Eros Archives**

.

.

Isaac isn't quite sure when the feelings develop, only that they do, and he kind of hates it. He hates it because it's Stiles; _Stiles _is the one who has his heart, makes Isaac want to grab and hold and never let go. Makes Isaac's wolf want to _claim_. Isaac's only ever had one crush before, and that was Lydia (which only lasted about two weeks), and that was when he was completely _human_. He knew how to handle it, knew what to do, but now it's like he's drowning. Isaac feels like there are weights wrapped around his ankles, like he's being dragged down to the bottom of the sea, unable to swim, unable to breathe.

He hates it but he doesn't, because seeing Stiles...seeing Stiles around gives him a sense of security. All he has to do is lay eyes on the guy and Isaac's suddenly filled with a warmth he can't explain, and he hates it, but he doesn't.

* * *

It's in Chemistry when Stiles runs in ten minutes after the bell smelling of sweat and smoke and _Derek._ He's not sure why Stiles would be wearing Derek's scent so strongly, but he has an idea, and it makes him want to scream. He doesn't, focuses his rage on the back of Lydia's mane of red hair, pictures it as a fierce, burning bonfire, ignores Stiles' not-so-quiet greeting as he passes by. He knows he shouldn't be angry at Stiles, but he can't really step up to his alpha and say he has _dibs _on Stiles. Because he doesn't. He wouldn't ever try and pick Stiles out that way. Knows the other boy would hate it; _he _would hate it.

Scott's whispering to Stiles and Stiles is whispering back, telling him to shut up, that he'll tell Scott what's up after school, and if it causes a tear in Isaac's chest, he ignores that, too. A knee is pressing into his and Isaac's thankful for Erica, because Erica can tell what's wrong with Isaac without having to even look at him.

"You're okay," is all she mumbles, not so secretive, not so revealing. Jackson and Scott send him weary glances and he blocks them out, focuses on the strands of bright red shining in the sun's cozy light. He bites down his anger and lets it wash over with melancholy, and he's not sure if he can hide that from the others, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care.

He'll figure it all out later, when it's just him and Erica, when he can lay his head into her lap and maybe even cry a little, if he feels like it.

Alphas always get what they want, _betas never do_.

It's all Isaac can think about for the next few weeks, and even Erica's amazing pep talks can't comfort his aching heart. Isaac's wolf wants to fight, Isaac himself wants to sleep. Alphas always get what they want, and if Stiles is what Derek wants...there isn't much Isaac can do about it, because _alphas always get what they want_ and betas never do.

Right?

.

.


	2. Accusation

Isaac's munching on a bowl lucky charms in Derek's kitchen, a book in one hand and a spoon in the other, when Jackson shows up with a nasty scowl written all over his face. He's wafting off an unpleasant smell and Isaac's pretty sure Jackson had scrubbed himself with various different scented soaps before coming here. Isaac can feel his nose twitch and he's almost nauseous enough to push away his bowl of cereal and call it day, but almost is not completely and Isaac really loves his lucky charms, so while he sets down his book, he also keeps spooning cereal into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Jackson makes his way across the kitchen, towards Isaac.

"This is _your_ fault!"

Jackson's attempt at grabbing Isaac by the front of his shirt fails because Isaac's been a werewolf longer than Jackson, and Isaac's quicker than all of them, Derek included, and Isaac predicts Jackson's movements the moment the other beta steps through the doorway. His bowl of cereal never leaves his hands, and Jackson's _livid_. Isaac keeps carefully trained eyes on Jackson's clenching fists, keeps a carefully trained nose on Jackson's faulty emotions, and spoons another heap of lucky charms into his mouth. "What's my fault, exactly?"

Isaac thinks Jackson's eyes bug out, but he's not positive because Jackson really knows how to sort himself out. Quickly.

"_Stilinski_, damn it."

Before Isaac can think of another clarifying question, Jackson raises his arms towards Isaac and shakes them roughly, trying to prove something—Isaac's not sure what. "I know you can smell it!" Oh.

Isaac's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth twists down and it irritates Jackson because Isaac's always been his favorite, and if Isaac keeps looking at him like a lost little rabbit Jackson isn't sure if he's going to able to stay angry at Isaac's density any longer.

"Stilinski's been messing with magic—_love potions_ or some crap. For _you_. So please, _please_ just tell him you fucking adore him, dude. So he'll stop using _me_ as his guinea pig."

"Why are you—"

Jackson shoots Isaac another glare, jaw clenching. "Lydia."

"Why is he—"

"_Don't_. Why else would he think he needs a freaking _love_ _potion_ for?"

Isaac averts his eyes to the floor beneath Jackson's feet, thinks it needs a little waxing, thinks he could do that—if Derek lets him. He lowers his half-empty bowl of cereal, spoon clanging against the ceramic, and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, starts to gnaw on it. "He—"

"_Yes_. Please, Lahey. I don't beg, but goddamn it—_please_ go knock some sense into him before I turn green."

Isaac resists the urge to tell Jackson he's already been green a few times before, but he thinks,_ too soon_, and meets the other beta's stare, nods. "Should I just—" Isaac places the bowl down on the counter behind him as Jackson motions towards the doorway and fishes around in his pocket for his car keys, throws them at Isaac when he finds them, and ignores the blank _are you serious _expression on Isaac's rosy face.

"_This_," Jackson waves a hand over his entire body, nostrils flaring at the stench, "this is worth you getting there as quickly as possible and stopping Stilinski's voodoo magic. Don't mention it. Seriously. And tell him he better find something to get rid of this smell. Or I'll wring his neck."

Isaac smirks.

.

.

* * *

footnote: these are obviously [or not obviously] going to be unrelated, like...some might, but we'll see. for now, they aren't.  
footnote2: i love jackson & isaac together, as bff-material. they'll be seen as such a lot in these little...ficlets. if you mind, don't hesitate in telling me. if you don't, that's awesome.


End file.
